Tachihara And The Sky's Magic
by ButterPeanut
Summary: Tachihara bermimpi bertemu kakaknya yang sudah lama mati. Dibawa ke berbagai tempat, diajak makan kue, hingga akhirnya digendong sampai ke rumah. Tachihara meyakini firasatnya untuk mengikuti pria di hadapannya adalah pilihan terbaik. For Christmas. Warn! OOC, gaje, dan lainnya.


Waktu memang berlalu dengan cepat. Bulan dan matahari pada dasarnya persis dengan manusia. Tidak pernah lelah untuk berjalan. Ah, bukan, bukan filosofi ataupun sistem tata surya yang akan kita bahas.

Dari deretan dua belas bulan yang memiliki ciri khasnya masing-masing, mulai dari Februari dengan _Valentine _atau Oktober dengan _Halloween, _Desember selalu menjadi bagian yang dinanti kedatangannya. Pasalnya, dua peristiwa yang dianggap tabu jika dijalani hanya dengan biasa-biasa saja alias makan-tidur.

Natal, salah satunya.

Penghujung tahun tak pernah bosan memberi sihir dengan butiran saljunya yang perlahan menyelimuti belahan dunia.

Apa tahun ini langit berbaik hati mencurahkan sihirnya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BSD milik Asagiri Kafuka dan Harukawa Sango**

**Aku hanya meminjam karakter dari pencipta BSD untuk penulisan FF ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lantunan lagu bertemakan natal saling bersahutan dari toko ke toko. Kaca pembatas yang berembun dikerubungi anak-anak. Mengamati seisi ruangan yang ditata rapi demi menyambut natal yang berjarak satu hari dijadikan aktivitas menyenangkan. Jalanan masih ramai malam ini.

Dengan gemerincing lonceng yang mendentangkan harapan dan kasih sayang dari pohon natal raksasa-sengaja diletakkan di tengah kota-dan beberapa orang yang berkostum santa membagikan hadiah kecil berupa sarung tangan.

Ah, lihatlah, betapa berbahagianya Yokohama saat ini.

Pikir seorang Tachihara Michizou. Menatap geli pemandangan sekeliling sedikit membuatnya jengah. Setidaknya, sebuah tiang telepon menemani dirinya yang berdiri sendirian di tepi trotoar. Persis seperti idiot, membiarkan lehernya terbuka di tengah uap hangat yang terembus dari mulutnya—tanda suhu di bawah angka normal.

"Tachihara Michizou?"

"Ya?"

Tachihara melongo seketika. Sosok tak asing itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya, rambut jabrik itu, ekspresi ramah itu, helai hitam itu. Tachihara mengenalnya. Tachihara mengenal pria itu.

"_Nii- … san?_"

Yang dipanggil lengkap dengan imbuhan '_san' _itu balas tersenyum hangat. Matanya yang menyipit menarik kembali arus waktu yang sempat tertinggal jauh. Membawakan beribu kehangatan pada sosok Tachihara yang mematung kebingungan.

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu tiba-tiba saja menepuk pundak Tachihara agak keras, lantas berlari menjauhinya. Tachihara asal menebak saja, memikirkan alasan pundaknya ditepuk barusan membuatnya mengira itu tanda untuk mengikuti kemana dia berlari.

Kejar-kejaran itu berlangsung sangat aneh. Beberapa kali menyenggol kerumunan menghambat langkahnya. Tapi _dia _sama sekali tak berhenti melangkah. Tachihara ketinggalan.

"Tunggu!"

Pria itu sama sekali tak memelankan kecepatannya. Ujung syal yang meililit di leher bergoyang-goyang seiring langkahnya yang kian mencepat. Tachihara kewalahan, dibilang tak atletis juga tidak salah, tapi tenaganya benar-benar terkuras banyak saat ini.

Sampai kapan _dia _berlari?

"_Nii-san, _tunggu!"

Akhirnya _dia_ berhenti.

Tachihara turut berhenti begitu menyejajarkan posisinya—seolah takut ditinggal lagi. Tachihara sedikit membungkuk, mengatur napasnya sambil sesekali melirik sosok yang sama sekali tidak menatapnya.

Entah sejak kapan keheningan mendominasi. Deru napasnya yang terkontrol secara tidak langsung menghilangkan satu-satunya suara di antara mereka. Dan Tachihara baru menyadari, mereka sudah menjauh dari keramaian pusat kota.

Hutan kecil di atas tebing sebelah kanan membuat nyalinya agak ciut mengingat hal-hal berbau horor maupun supranatural sudah dijauhi sejauh-jauhnya. Namun sebuah tawa pelan menarik semua perhatiannya, _dia _tertawa pelan sambil mengelus pelan puncak kepalanya.

"Kau tidak berubah, Michizou."

Tachihara mengerjap. Situasi ini terlalu membingungkan. Tangan yang masih bertengger di puncak kepalanya dibiarkan olehnya. Meski diam-dia pria itu menikmatinya, namun sirine untuk menaruh curiga tak kunjung berhenti berbunyi di dalam kepalanya. Karena Tachihara tahu satu fakta,

Kakaknya sudah ****

"Ah …"

Tangan itu berhenti bergerak. Beralih ke wajahnya, tepatnya hidung, "Hidungmu terluka?" Jarinya menarik ujung plester yang melekat erat pada kulit, membuat sang pengguna meringis pelan. Plester itu terlepas sepenuhnya, dibuang seenak jidat pada hamparan salju di bawah lantas menginjaknya tanpa sadar.

Tachihara menggeleng pelan, membayangkan bekas persegi panjang pada batang hidungnya membuat tangan kanannya refleks bergerak menutupi bagian yang terekspos jelas. Namun lagi-lagi _dia _bertindak secara tiba-tiba. Tangan Tachihara yang menganggur ditarik lantas dipaksa mengikutinya yang berlari ke arah sebaliknya. Pusat kota.

Kali ini Tachihara tidak protes. Batang hidung yang sebelumnya sibuk ditutupi kini sama sekali dilupakan. Entah kenapa, Tachihara meyakini firasatnya untuk mengikuti pria di hadapannya adalah pilihan terbaik.

Keramaian sebelumnya kembali menyambut indra pendengaran. Lagu berlirik _Jingle Bell _yang diulang-ulang pun gemerincing lonceng lagi-lagi memenuhi seluruh sudut. Mengingat sekarang sudah larut, keramaian kota sanggup membuat Tachihara selaku perantau berdecak kagum.

Langkah mereka memelan, Tachihara yang masih digandeng memercayai arahnya, sementara kepalanya mendongak, menatap papan reklame berlatar iklan digital bertuliskan ucapan selamat natal yang berganti-ganti dalam lima detik.

"Apa itu enak?" _Dia _menghentikan langkahnya di hadapan toko kue. Kaca pembatas toko yang transparan menampakkan jajaran loyang berisi kue, salah satunya kue jahe. Seketika perut Tachihara keroncongan, aroma kue yang baru dikeluarkan dari _oven _menguar di sela-sela jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka sedikit, "Ayo masuk!"

"Tung- Memangnya buka?"

_Kring!_

"Selamat datang!"

"Lihat, tokonya buka." ucapnya tanpa menatap Tachihara yang heran. Namun keheranan itu tidak berlangsung lama, aroma kue jahe kembali menguar dalam seisi toko. Seorang pria berpakaian koki nampak keluar dari dalam dapur dengan seloyang besar kue jahe di kedua tangan. Pria itu menghampiri mereka berdua yang sudah duduk di salah satu sofa di pojok ruangan.

"Silakan dinikmati." Pria itu berkata di hadapan mereka berdua sambil meletakkan loyang kue di atas meja. Kemudian dia kembali ke dalam dapur.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan sejenak, lantas masing-masing mengambil sepotong kue jahe dan melahapnya. Tachihara membelalak, "Anjir, enak banget!"

_Dia _terkekeh di samping Tachihara, tangannya kembali memasukkan beberapa potong kue ke dalam mulutnya, pun Tachihara.

"Makan yang banyak, Michizou. Kamu terlihat kurus."

Tanpa menjawab, Tachihara mangut-mangut. Kue jahe itu kembali mereka lahap dalam diam. Musik natal kembali mengalun dari arah luar. Kerumunan nampaknya kian meramai, beberapa orang terlihat lalu-lalang dari balik kaca pembatas toko.

Tachihara baru menyadarinya begitu loyang kue itu kosong. Toko kosong sejak tadi, hanya ada mereka berdua, dan koki tadi, tentunya.

Lagi-lagi tangannya ditarik. Sekarang langkahnya memelan, hanya berjalan santai. Tangannya setia menggandeng Tachihara. Mereka berada di luar toko sekarang.

"Oh, di dekat sini asramaku_._"

_Dia _menoleh, Tachihara balas menatap—mendongak.

"Ayo pulang, Michizou."

Tiba-tiba tubuh Tachihara diangkat lantas didudukkan di atas pundak-_nya._

"Aku tahu kau terlalu kecil untuk bermain di kota, sekarang kau terluka … Pasti ibu akan mengomeliku jika melihatmu begini."

"Hiks, Michizou gak mau pulang!"

Suara kerumunan di sekitar mendadak menjadi bising, seolah menggemakan ucapan Tachihara, berulang-ulang.

"Pesawat akan meluncur!" Kedua tungkai mungil Tachihara yang berusia tujuh tahun digenggam erat bersamaan dengan melangkahnya kaki pria itu_. _Tachihara buru-buru memeluk kepala di hadapannya lantaran khawatir jatuh. Suara tiruan antara pesawat atau mobil meluncur tanpa henti dari pria di bawahnya.

Sekelilingnya tiba-tiba menjadi kabur.

"Pegang yang erat-erat, Michizou!"

"_NII-SAN!"_

.

.

.

"Woi, Tachihara …!"

Tachihara membuka matanya lebar. Pandangannya kabur dan ... terbalik, "… Ha?"

"KAKI LU ANJIR!" Kaki Tachihara ditepis kuat-kuat, "Lu tidur yang bener, badan di mana, kaki di mana." Akutagawa yang ternyata kena tendang di pipi kini ngomel. Teman sekamarnya kalau tidur yang serupa dengan biang lala merusak aktivitasnya membaca buku sejarah.

"Oh … jam berapa ini?"

"Sepuluh, mandi sono anjir."

"HAH?! HARI INI NATAL KAN? GUE BELUM JALAN-JALAN SAMA GIN." Kerusuhan kembali terjadi dalam ruangan. Tachihara yang ngacir ke kamar mandi tanpa merapikan kasurnya membuahkan omelan kesekian kalinya dari sang teman sekamar.

.

.

.

Apa tahun ini langit berbaik hati mencurahkan sihirnya?

Tentu saja, ya.

End

A/N : Haloooo akhirnya setelah aku main-main ke fandom Detective Conan, aku mampir lagi ke fandom tercinta ini. Sebenernya ini aku ketik karena event grup chat di platform tetangga kita, dunia oranye itu. Iya benar, WP. BTW buat adegan terakhir yang si dedek Tachihara digendong, iya itu dia berubah jadi tujuh tahun, why? karena mimpi bisa terjadi apa sadjah, dan aku mau liat dia digendong kakaknya-/ditampar.

YAUDAH, MAKASIH YA KALO KAMU MAU BACA, HEHE LOVYUH


End file.
